Sympathy
by Tuliharja
Summary: Hatsuharu is thinking about Momiji and realizes he really hasn't helped him when he's had hard times. When something is about truly affecting Momiji, Haru decides to correct his past mistakes. One-shot. R&R!


Title: _Sympathy_

Author:_ Tuliharja_

Summary: _Haru is thinking about Momiji and realizes he really hasn't helped him when he's had hard times. When something is about truly affecting Momiji, Haru decides to correct his past mistakes. One-shot._

Disclaimer:_Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, I'm only writing fan fiction about it._

* * *

**___.:_Sympathy:.**

You don't realize how _stupid_ I really am. I always tend to look after my cousins, trying to help them around. But, the one who is always there with me - doing my mundane daily routines, in the hallways at school near my side -I ignore.

.

Momiji laughed cheerfully and light heartedly jumped steps ahead of his cousin, Hatsuharu. Haru looked blankly at Momiji, ignoring his carefree, made-up song which seemed more or less a bit childish. It was completely normal for Momiji act sort of like a ten-year-old kid.

But suddenly...Momiji's joyful song stopped short; he no longer spoke, and walked with a happy step. Haru looked at Momiji curiously, noticing something was not quite right with his cousin.

.

Maybe it's because how he acts. That cheerful attitude of his that defies everything, all sadness, and the smile that he always gives to everybody. It never fails. It amazes me how clueless I can be sometimes.

.

Haru lifted his gaze from Momiji, staring at the path ahead - only to see a beautiful blond woman and a small little girl holding her hand. Haru blinked in quiet surprise. Wordlessly, he looked back to observe Momiji - but he was behind a large tree near the sidewalk, gazing at the mother and child. Evidently, they had not seen him. Even Haru had to admit he was, some of the time, a bit too mellow, slow to catch on. But now, realization suddenly struck him like lightning.

.

But I also sometimes forget that despite how _happy_ he looks - he's a Sohma too, just like the rest of us. And...his life hasn't been that wonderful either. Momiji...he just doesn't show his unhappiness. He hides it under that kindness. Why is it that I only help those who are suffering outright, on the surface, instead of the people who really need help?

.

Quietly, Haru walked over to Momiji, gently putting a hand on his tiny shoulder. The Rabbit got startled a bit, but was calm when he saw who it was.

Not even giving a second look to Haru, Momiji turned his eyes back to the mother and the small girl, watching as they walked down the street, crossed at the crosswalk, and finally disappeared from sight. After they had gone, Momiji's shoulders finally relaxed, and he turned fully to face his cousin. Giving a weak smile, he apologized for his strangeness; playing off his obvious hurt, suggesting they should continue to walk on.

The bad thing was, Haru noticed, this time his smile didn't reach his eyes.

.

Am I better than people who aren't Sohmas? Just because I think I'm self-righteous enough to step in and think I'm helping, despite what Akito might say –even when I'm not?

.

Momiji walked away from Haru now - but he suddenly froze when Hatsuharu grabbed a hold of his arm. His eyes widened slightly in a childish sort of fear, caught off-guard.

.

It's just an excuse to say I've tried my best and I can't help all of my cousins. It's an excuse to say that 'Akito will get mad; Akito will do this, and that.' He was always there, cheering me up and brightening my days - everyone's day - when world seemed to collapse around me, when I went black, when I felt alone.

.

Slowly, Haru took Momiji into a sort of hesitant hug, briefly holding his cousin's tinier frame to his own. A moment passed; and then, Haru finally felt Momiji's shoulders begin shake from the crying he had tried to hold back, the despair he could not drive away. Haru tightened his hold on Momiji, wanting to tell him it would be all right soon - but knew it wasn't. Depthless words, words that held no meaning, words that would sympathize but held a false truth, would do no good.

Instead of being his usual quiet self, Haru felt himself say, slowly, tentatively: "Cry as much as you want. I won't let go, OK?"

.

_I'm not going to make any more excuses._


End file.
